


Honmei Choco

by inoolovewithu (justpeaxhy)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Chocolate, Confessions, High School, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeaxhy/pseuds/inoolovewithu
Summary: Ryosuke finally confesses to Daiki with a honmei choco on Valentine's day.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Honmei Choco

**Author's Note:**

> Since White Day is near. I wanted to upload this late valentine's day high school edition, featuring our chibis AriYama.

Valentine's day isn't really Ryosuke's day. He'd rather go through a boring class than hear the hustling of girls giving chocolates to guys and confess to them or their girlfriends giving them chocolate. But unfortunately, he's one of the former.  
  
  
"Hey, Ryo-chan when are you gonna give Dai-chan's honmei choco?" Chinen asks as he sits on the seat in front of the said male; he was already eating the chocolate that one of the girls gave him. Yuto also eating his own next to Chinen. The trio was once again in the same class so they wouldn't have to go back and forth when it's lunchtime and such.  
  
Ryosuke raised an eyebrow at him "Honmei choco? Yuri you know I don't do those Valentine's stuff." Chinen and Yuto frown and gave each other a look, "Dai-chan doesn't really want me to say this, but your chocolate is the only chocolate he'll accept." the way Chinen said it made Ryosuke think what Daiki's reaction would be if he really gave him one.  
  
Ryosuke sighed and his eyes shifted to his bag where his homemade honmei chocolate is but Ryosuke won't tell Chinen and Yuto that, they'll just run their mouth to Daiki. Probably not Yuto but Ryosuke won't take any chances. It'll just ruin the surprise if he'll tell them and instead said, "I don't know..." both of his friends frown again at this.  
  
"Yuri already told you, Dai-chan's waiting for you," Yuto said in hopes of changing his friend's decision.  
  
Ryosuke, before he could say anything else the door of their classroom opens and Daiki appears.  
  
"You three have been making me wait, let's go already." the three of them laugh at Daiki as he pouts at them and got their bentos, successfully avoiding the bag of chocolate from Yuto and Chinen's line of view and walked to the cafeteria.

___

  
Ryosuke let out a yawn as he with the other two walked out of their classroom. It was finally the end of classes.  
  
Earlier at lunch, Ryosuke had surprised Daiki with a bento he made himself.  
  
"Woaahhh you didn't have to go through the trouble to cook me a bento, you know," Daiki says but his eyes say otherwise. He sure loved it that Ryosuke made him a bento. Even if it wasn't chocolate Daiki sure appreciated it when Ryosuke cooked for him.  
  
"But if it's for you, I'll cook anything; be it hard or easy," Ryosuke replied with a smile of his own, and Daiki's face erupted into a shade of red. "H-hoi, d-don't say any embarrassing things." he tried to calm his reddening cheeks by stuffing his mouth with food. Ryosuke just chuckled at him and also started to eat.  
  
"Waaa look at the two lovebirds in front of us. Ryosuke didn't even cook us some yet he made one for Daiki." Yuto complains and nudged Chinen who agrees with Yuto.  
  
"Shut up, you two. I already made you guys each a few days ago, so don't complain." Ryosuke retorts and the two sulks so Daiki decided to share his bento that his mom made with the two. Ryosuke huffs at this but a smile was on his face.  
  
"Ryosuke we're gonna go ahead, have Dai-chan walk you home," Yuto says and Chinen sends him a cheeky smile before hurriedly leaving Ryosuke before the young male could say anything else.  
  
Ryosuke lets out a breath of disbelief and shakes his head. He decided to wait for Daiki by the stairs since he remembers that he mentioned that he's one of the assigned for today.  
  
Minutes passed and the few students that passed Ryosuke by the stairs, he identified them as Daiki's classmates. So he stood up from the stairs and fixed his bag in his grip. Not a moment later, Daiki appears.  
  
He seemed surprised as he only sees Ryosuke there. He looks around before facing the younger male, "Where's Yuri and Yuto? Did some girls take them away?" Ryosuke quickly denies it with a wave of his hand, "No, no. They told me that they were gonna do something so they just left me here." Daiki nods in response at him.  
  
"Ah well let's go home then?" Ryosuke nods firmly with a smile.  
  
But before Daiki could move, Ryosuke suddenly grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. Daiki looks at him in confusion, "Ryo-chan, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Then we should get home quickly." Ryosuke shakes his head fast back and forth and looks down.  
  
"T-then was is it?" Daiki could hear his heartbeat fast as he sees Ryosuke act nervously. Is Ryosuke gonna confess to him now? Daiki blushes at the thought. Though he didn't do anything as he waited for Ryosuke.  
  
Ryosuke inhales deeply before he releases his grip on Daiki's sleeve. He opens his bag and looks at the honmei choco. Ryosuke bit his lip before pulling out the chocolate and presenting it to Daiki.  
  
"T-this is my homemade honmei choco for you. Yuri and Yuto said that you were waiting for me... I wasn't really planning on giving it but..."  
  
Ryosuke doesn't know what to say anymore so he stops there. His gaze was cast down as he waits for Daiki to take the chocolate and give his response.  
  
He feels Daiki take the chocolate. He releases the breath he was holding but he's still tense as he waits for the response to his confession.  
  
"I like you too, Ryosuke."  
  
Ryosuke looks up. Daiki is grinning at him and Ryosuke releases a sigh of relief as he also grins at Daiki.  
  
While the two are talking about their new relationship. A duo close by was listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Ryo-chan really looked awkward while giving it," Chinen says as he and Yuto go back on hiding by the wall not far from the new couple. Yuto agrees with him and crosses his arms. Though both are obviously happy for their friends, they honestly thought the confession would go a bit more romantic or something.  
  
"If you two aren't part of any after clubs, why are you still here?"  
  
Yuto and Chinen yelps in surprise as they turn around and sees the student council president.


End file.
